Finding lost time !
by Arisuu95
Summary: A story about the 15 years old, Mizuki, who is a middle school girl in a special talent school, Seirin, Middle and high school. Together with one of most popular boy and girl, Aya and Kai as her best friends, she lives a peaceful life, til a sudden dream


Hello everyone! This is the first story I ever made :P Every chapter is getting longer and longer. Chapter 1 is really short. I'm sorry for that. I hope you guys like it!

It isn't a DBSK or Arashi or SS501 fanfic but the bands and the members are all based on a member of one of the groups. So is the music. The performance are all based on the real performance too. Sometimes I put things in my story that I saw in a video ;)

For the people who wanna know which band is which and such I wrote it on the end of the chapter and at the end of every chapter I'm going to write the songs that were used too. As for the performance, I'll put a link of the perf. so that you know what my idea was!

Please enjoy reading and sorry for the long comment!

* * *

_ 'KAA-CHAAAN, NII-CHAAAN'_

_'LET HER GO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! DON'T TAKE HER AWAY! LET HER GO!'_

_'LET ME GO! I ALREADY TOLD YOU TO LET ME GO BASTARD!'_

_'MIZUKI'_

_'KAAAAA-CHAAAAAN'_

_'O... Okaa-chan…'_

_'OKAAA-CHAAAN'_

_Mizuki POV_

''KAAA-CHAAAAN!'' I screamed without realizing it. ''Yu-mee… It was just another dream… Why are tears overflowing on my face…'' This is really freaking me out. I wiped my tears and thought about the dream. I already had this dream so many times… And I still couldn't see anyone's face or even their bodies… Ah I forgot to turn my radio off. I walked to the radio but stopped when I heard the lyrics of the song that was playing right now.

_'You wouldn't know. You wouldn't remember who I am. Long time spend together and happiness, Everything will be blank to you.'_

And after that my head went blank for a few minutes. When I was back to normal, I realized I was crying just like when I woke up. Then I saw a beautiful blonde woman standing before me. At first I didn't know who it was but then I realized it was my mom and turned my head away so she wouldn't see my crying face.

''What happened? You were calling me.'' she asked me.

Why did I call her? But I didn't? Right? But I screamed okaa-chan…

''I wasn't calling for you… Who said that I have to call you if I say okaa-san.'' I said pissed. I stood in the middle of my room. I felt guilty for being so pissed to her. But I just want her to go away. I still wasn't looking her way since I didn't want her to see my face like this.

''You were screaming you idiot. And you woke your sisters up, what is it?'' She said ''And why are you crying?'' she asked worried.

'' I'm not…'' I said with a bored voice…

'' You are! '' she replied yelling. Jeez what do I have to say know. I can't tell her about that weird dream nor do I want to worry her with a bad white lie.

''I-It's nothing!… I-I just… hurt myself when I wanted to go to the bathroom a-and called out your n-name by accident!'' I stuttered half screaming. Did she believed it? Why am I such a bad liar. I looked at her to see if she believed me. I guess she did. I hope so.

''Aah'' she whispered, ''Are you okay?'' she said a little louder with a sad face.

I know she didn't believe it. I really hurt her. Why did I so pissed to her?

''Yes I'm fine. It only hurt for a few minutes. So you don't have to worry and I'm sorry I woke my onee-chan's up. Next time I watch out what I do so I won't have to wake them up.'' I said with a soft voice and smiled a small smile to her. I better make her feel good. I was really mean to her for nothing.

Then she smiled back and gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked to the door opening. ''You better go back to sleep again. You have school tomorrow. Sumi nasai.'' She said with a smile and walked away.

''Sleep well.'' I whispered but loud enough for her to hear me. She turned to my side, smiled and went back to her room.

I walked toward my radio to put Koishii Prince's Nameless Memories on and walked to my bed and layed down.

''_Troughout all this time, remembering the moments I saw of you. The memories in those times past, all those memories without names. And in all those times I spent together with you. I was always alone…''_

I looked above me while listening to the lyrics. And then I thought about the dream that I had every night. ''OKAA-CHAAAAN''

I suddenly shocked and sat down. Why do I keep thinking that it means something. That the lyrics seems to have the same meaning as my dream. Is that dream maybe re- But the woman in my dream cried for me… Even though I didn't saw who it was, I knew it couldn't be her. My real mother would never cry that much for me… Never… Not even with that accident.

It couldn't be my current mother either. Although I couldn't see my mo- the woman in my dreams clearly, I could at least see that she had dark hair, not blonde.

I kept thinking deeper and deeper about that dream. Now that I think about it. I saw some other people too. Although I couldn't hear what the said… I could see a little bit of them. They weren't my sisters, since they have blonde hair too, and the children in my dream had all brown hair… I think….

_''love.. and memories are now memories with no mention of us…''_

_

* * *

_

**This was the first chapter of my story "Finding lost time". I hope everyone enjoyed it :D **

**I'm sorry for making it so short. I already wrote till chapter 5 and the chapters are getting longer and longer. **

**The first song that is featered in my story is Dbsk's Xiah Junsu's "Memories" Although it is original by Kangta, I like the Junsu version more and I heard the Kangta version just ones. The second song is "Nameless Memories" By SS501's Youngsaeng!**

**This is the last thing I'm gonna write for this chapter:**

**Trick = DBSK**

**Koishii Prince = SS501 **

**Aozora = Arashi**


End file.
